


subtle kindnesses

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Het, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Joe Carroll escapes, Mike finds Debra in her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	subtle kindnesses

**Author's Note:**

> For her prompt meme on tumblr, where piratesbootyfan63 asked me for D (subtle kindnesses) or M (when it rains/snows/storms) for Mike and Debra

When there's a gentle knock at her office door, Debra fights the urge to hide under the desk. There are very few people who would want to see her after today's events, especially at this time of night. Then again, most of them wouldn't be knocking, would be just barging in. That thought has her throwing down her pen, calling, "Come in."

When the door opens, she smiles, then immediately schools her lips into a straight line. Not quickly enough that Mike doesn't notice her reaction to him though. His lips twitch and his eyes dance and she feels herself relax as she leans back in her chair. "I brought you these," he says, placing a cup of coffee onto her desk, laying some candy bars beside it. "Thought you might need something to keep you going." 

She would usually accept the coffee and refuse the candy; tonight she takes both. It's been that kind of day. "Where did you find these?" 

He shrugs, tries to hide another grin and fails. "One of the guards in the other wing let me in to raid their vending machines." He glances at the reports on her desk and his lips twist in a grimace. "I told him we were in for a long night; I think he felt sorry for us."

"Well it's not every day a serial killer escapes from under your nose." The words are bitter on Debra's tongue and no amount of candy will take away that taste. Tomorrow's meeting with the brass is not going to be fun and the more she prepares for it, the more anxious she gets. 

"This wasn't your fault." Mike is frowning and it strikes her, not for the first time, how young he comes across sometimes. 

"You and I both know that's not going to matter when the brass are looking to pin this on someone." Her stomach does a slow turn at what this might mean for her career and she rubs the bridge of her nose, hoping it will vanquish the headache she feels forming. 

He doesn't say anything in response and she knows it's because he knows there's nothing he can say - it's the truth and they both know it. 

"You should go back to the motel," she says after a moment. "One of us should get some sleep." 

He lifts an eyebrow and she feels herself blush. "I'll sleep when you do," he says simply and her blush grows deeper. 

"Mike..."

"Deb..." He counters her use of his name with the use of hers, moreover the name that he only ever uses when the two of them are alone together. Otherwise, it's Parker or Ma'am and in a room full of profilers,  no-one has yet guessed their secret. That's something to be proud of, she thinks, and when it comes to her life lately, she'll take what she can get. He holds her gaze, steady and firm. "I'll sleep when you do."

His voice is quiet but resolute and she's suddenly lost all interest in fighting with him. It might be because of the coffee and candy, the latest in a long line of subtle kindnesses that she's beginning to get used to, or it might just be because she's realised that it's been a long time since anyone had her back like this. Either way, she's grateful. 

"Ok." She leans forward, picks up her pen, tries not to notice that he's smiling like he's just won the lottery. 

"Ok." He turns to leave, stops when she calls his name. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

This time, she couldn't miss his smile and if anyone could see it, their secret would be out in seconds. "You're welcome."


End file.
